totalcartoonislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama, the Musical
Plot As with TCI and TCA, 20 contestants (with 5 new characters) partake in this third season as they win another million dollars, In this season, your favorite cartoons return and will be into song as they travel around the world. If they are eliminated they will be taken the drop of shame. The contestants to return are Chowder, Mung, Endive, Panini, Shnitzel, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Dukey, Johnny, Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Nazz; and the new contestants are Blaineley, Phineas, Ferb, Kevin and Rolf. Elimination Order Blaineley Placed 25th Shnitzel Placed 24th Endive Placed 23rd Panini Placed 22nd Sandy Placed 21st Rolf Placed 20th Ferb Placed 19th Sheen Placed 18th Cosmo Placed 17th Mung Placed 16th Kevin Placed 15th Dukey Placed 14th Patrick Placed 13th Double D Placed 12th Nazz Placed 11th Carl Placed 10th Eddy Placed 9th Chowder Placed 8th Johnny Placed 7th Wanda Placed 6th Timmy Placed 5th Jimmy Placed 4th Phineas Placed 3rd SpongeBob 2nd Placed Runner-Up Ed Placed 1st Winner Episodes 1. The Prince of Drama 2. Super Crazy Happy Time in Japan 3. Broadway, Baby! 4. The Greek Gods 5. Anything Yukon do, I Can do Better 6. TCM Aftermath 1 7. Oh Sweet Land Of Liberty 8. Hola Dude 9. Wombat Combat 10. Desert Madness 11. The Chris House 12. TCM Aftermath 2 13. Land Of The Ninja 14. Cowabunga Chris 15. Mamamia, That's-a Spicy-a Pizza! 16. Mount Winter 17. Weird Scottish....People? 18. TCM Aftermath 3 19. Amazon Madness! 20. Pyramid Curse Of Chris 21. Jumping With Kangaroos 22. The Mainland of the Penguin 23. It's Largest Country In Thw World 24. TCM Aftermath 4 25. Walking on Top of Elephants 26. The Next New Last Episode Again 27. Total Cartoon, Cartoon, Cartoon, Cartoon the Musical Episode 1 The Prince Of Drama Chris:The World is Gonna be Mine, Sea to Shining Sea, Unfortuantley im Forced to Share My World With a Traveling Three Ring Cartoon Freak Shows- Rolf:Hello Chris-Boy Chris:Chris Boy? Kevin:You'll Get That a lot Phineas:Chris! Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi! Ferb:Hi Hi Hi! Chris:Ummmmmmmm...hi? Mung:Ahem! Chris:Oh i forgot 20 old contestants from Total Cartoon Island, and Total Cartoon Action Will Be Competing Here! (The Camera Moves To Show Chowder, Mung, Endive, Panini, Shnitzel, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Jimmy Neutron, Carl, Sheen, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Dukey, Johnny Test, Double D, Eddy, Ed and Nazz) Chris:And the new contestants are Phineas, Ferb, Rolf and Kevin! Ed:Hiya Rolf! Eddy:Oh Great, Shovle Chins Here! Kevin:What did you say- (A Plane With Chris's Face On It Lands On The Ground) Chris:Now Boarding? (All The 24 Contestants Get On The Plane) Double D:This Going To Be a ''Long ''Season... Chris:This is where your barf bag ceremonys will be! Wanda:Ewwwwww...... Chris:If you don't get one you take the drop off shame! (Chris Pulls On a rope) Ferb:What do you (Everyone Falls Through a Hole) Meeeeeeeeean..........! (They all Land On a Trampoline) Chris:Now The Teams are the Killer Gophers and The Screaming Grips the killer gophers are....Shnitzel, Endive, Panini, Chowder, Rolf, Jimmy Neutron, Ed, Eddy, Double D, Sheen, Carl, and Mung...the screaming grips are....Kevin, Dukey, Patrick, Nazz, Cosmo, Sandy, Johnny Test, Wanda, Timmy, Ferb, Phineas and Spongebob. Kevin:When's Our Challenge? Chris:Now! Kevin:Huh? Chris:To Tokyo! Episode 2 Super Crazy Happy Time In Japan Chris: Welcome to Japan, the greatest wonder of the earth. And it's where we are doing our first challenge. Chowder:Which is......? Chris:Your first part of the challenge is to run across this bridge while fighting ninja chef! Chef:Hoo ha! Double D:(Gets out Knunchucks):Hm.... Chef:Yaaaaaaaaaaa! (Double D Gets half way) Chef:Ya! (Chef throws a chop but double d hits him with his knunchucks and jumps to the other side) Patrick:C'mon spongebob! Spongebob:Right patrick! (Chef tosses them away) Chris:Awkward.... (The others just maul chef) Chris:Okay part two is to go into the japanese parade and win the prize! Ed:Oh big dragon! Double D:That's a figure of a dragon ed Kevin:SMASH!! (Kevin smashes it open and gets an invincibility pass) Chris:Kevin you've won invincibility! Mung:So which team wins? Chris:Ummm i guess the screaming grips! (at the plane) Chris:The barf bags go to Endive, Panini, Chowder, Mung, Double D, Ed, Eddy, Rolf, Jimmy Neutron, and sheen. Carl:Ummmm... Chris:The Final Barf Bag Goes to...............................................................................Carl! Shnitzel:Rada? (The floor opens up) RAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! (He falls to the ground) Chris:Off to Broadway! Episode 3 Broadway, Baby! Chris: last time on Total Cartoon, the Musical, Kevin won for his team and Shnitzel was eliminated. Today we are going to Broadway on TOTAL..... CARTOON..... THE MUSICAL The Greek Gods Chris: last time on Total Cartoon, the Musical, Kevin and his team won again and Chowder voted off Endive. Find what will happen next on TOTAL..... CARTOON..... THE MUSICAL Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better Chris: last time on Total Cartoon, the Musical, Kevin and his team won for the third time and Panini was eliminated. Find out what will happen for our contestants this time on TOTAL..... CARTOON..... THE MUSICAL Category:Seasons Category:Episodes